Blackout
by I Brake For Bishounen Boys
Summary: When a heavy rainfall cuts the power to the headquarters, Misa decides to engage everyone in a game of Truth Or Dare. What ensues? LxL of course! As requested by L Ninja.


**As requested by L Ninja. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- Not mine. Idea credit goes out to L Ninja.**

Blackout

It was a terribly rainy day in Tokyo. The headquarters were mostly silent, except for the sound of rain pounding on the windows. Light Yagami was staring at the computer screen, slightly peeved by the fact that the interent was slower due to the weather. L was eating chocolate nonchalantly, observing Light. Well, observing was a bit of a tame word. He was definitely checking Light out, much to Soichiro's chagrin.

"Ryuzaki," Soichiro said finally. "I need to talk to you about..."

At that moment the lights went out.

"Kyaaa!" Matsuda screamed, and dropped the coffee he had been drinking. "Ow!"

"Matsuda-san, calm down," L said, and stood up, walking towards the kitchen. Light did not know that L had sarted walking, and was pulled out of his chair rather forcefully by L.

"Ryuzaki..."

"Oh, I'm sorry Light-kun. I'm walking to the kitchen. Please follow me," L said, not thinking that Light might not have good night vision. Light did his best, until L took his shoulders and guided him towards the kitchen.

"What are we doing, Ryuzaki?"

"I'm going to find and eat the remainder of the cheesecake. If this is going to be a long blackout, I don't want it to go bad in the refrigerator," L explained.

"Shouldn't we get some candles or something?" Light asked sensibly.

"Yes, of course. They're in the cupboard right in front of you Light-kun. I'll get the matches. We don't want an accident," L said. Light crossed his arms, not appreciating being treated like a child then felt around for the candles. L, having found his cake, pulled the matches from the drawer and pulled Light to the main room of the headquarters.

By now Misa had noticed the lights were off and was shivering with Matsuda.

"Light! It's so scary," she whispered as Light and L came back in. "I want my teddy bear."

"I don't know where your teddy bear is, Misa," Light said vaguely, and sit down as L lit a candle and placed it on a table.

"I meant _you_, silly!" Misa giggled, apparently not so scared that she couldn't flirt. Light grimaced.

"She meant you, Light-kun," L repeated, looking up from lighting another candle. "Surely you can comfort a scared girl."

"Ryuzaki..." Light sighed, but crouched beside Misa and gave her a hug.

"..." Misa sighed, and buried her face in Light's shoulder, being completely silent for fifteen blissful seconds. "... Light, I'm bored. Let's have some fun! Let's play Truth or Dare!"

"Yes, let's," L grinned and crouched beside the other two. Something about Misa made him much more childish. Maybe it was contagious. "How about the rest of you, Matsuda-san, Mogi-san..."

"Yay! I haven't played Truth or Dare since high school!" Matsuda gushed.

"High school?" Light asked, and sweatdropped.

"Light's turn first," L said, and turned to Light with a dead serious look on his face that was so adorable Light almost laughed. "Truth or Dare?"

"... Truth," Light said, really hoping L wouldn't ask him if he was Kira during a sleepover game.

"Who was Light-kun's first kiss?" L asked, taking Light completely off guard.

"Oh, that's easy!" Misa said. "Misa-misa is Light's first kiss."

"No she wasn't," Light corrected.

"Wha?" Misa wailed. "Who is Light-kun's first kiss then?"

At this Light actually blushed and didn't answer. L looked at this reaction, and added five percent to the probability of Light being gay. Light's silence went ignored by Matsuda, who said, "Ryuzaki's turn! Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," L said, deciding it would be less hazardous if he just did whatever stupid dare Matsuda could think of. Much more easy than having stories from his past used as potential blackmail.

"_I_ dare _you_ to... kiss Light!" Matsuda said, pointing dramatically at L. Light blanched. L's expression was unreadable. He turned to Light-kun, who winced and shut his eyes tightly, and then kissed him on the lips. Misa squealed and covered her eyes as though she were watching a horror movie. Then she peeked through her fingers.

"Huh? It looks so pretty..." she said bewildered. By now Light had warmed to the idea and was kissing back.

Then the lights came back on. Soichiro and Mogi, who had been oblivious up till now about the game of Truth or Dare going on right under their noses, stared at the rather bizarre scene of Light and L making out. Matsuda and Misa were watching with rather vacant smiles on their faces. Soichiro finally cleared his throat, and said, "Uh, Ryuzaki, Light... the power's back."

Both Light and L started apart and looked at Soichiro's rather red face.

"This won't happen again, Yagami-san," L said with wide innocent eyes.

"Yeah, this is a one-time thing," Light added. "Matsuda told us to."

Soichiro immediately went for Matsuda's throat. Misa screamed and hid behind a couch. Light and L had identical evil grins on their faces, and revealed their crossed fingers to Mogi.


End file.
